


There's Been A Murder: Friday the Thirteenth The Game

by skeletalbeings



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: A.J Mason Is A Badass, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavily Game Based, Kenny Blames Himself For Rob, M/M, Murder, OC, Protective Chad, Savini Jason, Survival Horror, Tommy Jarvis Is A Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: "hey guys guess what i found by the bathrooms-" he started, but then his body jerked quickly, and he gasped; fingers instinctively reaching for his stomach, where a long knife was buried in, eyes widening as he fell to his knees, gasping."rob!" kenny cried out, making to run over and assist his friend, but adam yanked him back by the arm, and kenny followed jenny's wide eyes to another figure breaking through the tree line.tall, broad and burning hot; flames licked at the unknowns body, a mask pulled over it's face, and a long trident held in one hand, and a knife in the other.chad screamed in horror, before taking off in terror; everyone followed his lead, as they all ran in separate directions, completely abandoning their campfire to flee.jason glanced around at the now empty circle of logs, and still burning fire; eyes traveling in different areas, before settling on one.but first, he speared the first counselor's body through a branch, watching the blood spurt from his mouth and chest; then he finally left.and now the hunt begins . . .





	1. CHAPTER ONE: BY THE FIRE, AND FIRST BLOOD.

**CHAPTER ONE: BY THE FIRE, AND FIRST BLOOD.**

the embers of the dying fire sparked and spat at the occupants surrounding it, bright orange flames danced on dry wood; thick logs placed strategically around the fire and the dark outlines of fourteen figures were sat by the fire, basking in its warmth.

their faces were barely illuminated by the fire, but each face showed happiness and mirth.

laughter rang throughout the circle, each member sharing some tidbits of information about themselves, getting to know their fellow counselors.

kenny riedell sat on his log, elbows resting on his knees; face held up by his palms; as he examined them all.

 

sitting to his left, was the ever silent and quite nerdy looking deborah kim, who'd barely spoken a word since her arrival; nervously fiddling with her glasses, casting quick chat and nervous looks to the guy on her left.

on his right, was jenny myers; a very nice and bright girl, who'd gone ahead and starting chatting up everyone, breaking the slight tension that had hung in the air.

jenny was currently chatting with the boy sitting on her right, sheldon "shelly" finkelstein; who held an air of mischief around him, and an ever-suspicious looking grin, they seemed to be discussing practical jokes.

 

on deborah's left, was another nerd-ish looking boy, eric "j.r" lachappa; who nervously shared with her some rather interesting facts and mechanical terms.

sitting by eric's left, sat adam palomino; who wore a leather jacket and messy black hair, he and another edgy looking girl were discussing their favorite singers.

a.j mason, the girl sitting on the left of adam; wore purple streaks in her dark hair, and dark-lidded eyes, the perfect stereotypical emo.

 

on the log across a.j, perched chad kensington, looking all preppy in his shirt and red scarf, blonde hair which he ran his hands through often, as he chatted up the brunette sitting on his lap, tiffany cox.

tiffany wore a pale pink crop top, with denim booty shorts, as she flirted with chad; making sure her chest was perfectly in his line of sight.

 

sitting a bit ways away from them, sat vanessa jones, who was caught in a furious discussion with brandon "buggzy" wilson; after both stating they shared the favorite football team, they became fast friends.

vanessa was clad in a soft blue tracksuit and buggzy in a red footballers jacket.

sitting on tiffany's right, victoria sterling made catty comments and gossiped with tiffany, her short platinum blonde hair in a bob, and blue jumpsuit.

 

mitch floyd was a sight to be seen, high looking, casually leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette, ignoring the pointed looks by kenny; as he and fox shared a pack.

fox had joined him as soon as he'd opened the pack, leaning against the rough bark, her short curly black hair and dark complexion, wearing a  red bandana, leather jacket and red top; she gave off an aura of friendliness; despite looking mean.

 

together they swapped stories, even going as far as mocking chad's red scarf; to which he stood up abruptly, defending the piece of cloth with everything he had, with tiffany backing him up, nodding along with everything he said.

everyone laughed at him afterward, and he turned away with a rather dramatic huff, grabbing hold of tiffany's hand before leading her away to the lodge; to have some 'alone time'.

the atmosphere was filled with warmth, even deborah started talking more with the others around her; fox had joined in the rock star debate with a.j and adam; victoria started talking with jenny, while sheldon walked over to mitch; asking for a smoke.

 

"have you ever smoked before kid?" mitch asked roughly, throat filled with the chemicals; eyeing the curly haired boy before him with skepticism.

sheldon flushed a little, but thrust his hand out impatiently, eyes determined.

"i've never smoked" to which mitch just raised a careful brow, "but i want to try,  _please_ " shelly pleaded, and mitch just shrugged; sliding a smoke out of the pack and into the boys hand, then he blew a puff of smoke into his eyes; muttering a quick "get lost".

sheldon looked like an excited puppy, and kenny and jenny both just looked downright pissed with mitch as the curly haired male asked around for a lighter, which a.j helpfully supplied him with, shrugging off the glares she received from the two 'unofficial' parents of the group.

the boy flicked the lever, and set the end of the cigarette on fire, letting it burn a bit; the smoke pouring out the end, then raised it to his lips, taking a puff then choking on the chemical smoke that filled his lungs.

he rushed to be rid of the cigarette, and threw it into the fire with a disgusted cry, much to the amusement of the others . . . well everyone except jenny.

 

"you shouldn't smoke" she pursed her lips, giving a slight stink eye towards a.j, mitch, fox, and adam who whistled innocently in sync; before bursting into laughter, which was so contagious that even jenny cracked a slight smile before she wiped it off her face.

"ok, mitch and fox go ditch those smokes and grab the goods from the car, and if you see him; tell rob to get his ass back over here" kenny instructed, and the two nodded, before moving away from the fire, and into the distance where the cars were parked, until they were out of eyesight.

 

suddenly, victoria let out a scream; causing everyone to jump, before she began jumping around, seeming to claw herself.

buggzy saw it first and laughed, the cockroach on victorias leg was finally batted away with another girlish shriek, and everyone laughed as she ran away from it; stumbling into shelly.

 

vanessa was holding onto buggzy, laughing their asses off as victoria fixed her glare at them, jenny went away to fetch some bug repellant (which victoria now  _insisted_ on having).

 

soon after, jenny came jogging back over; handing over the can of bug spray to victoria, who promptly covered herself in it.

 

a few minutes later, arrived a very dishevelled looking chad and tiffany, the former using his scarf to cover a rather large looking hickey, which adam pointed out to everyone who laughed, ignoring the pout that crossed chads face; tiffany just smirked coyly, before setting back on his lap, toying with the scarf.

"ok don't shed any clothes here!" kenny exclaimed, wanting to save himself the trauma.

tiffany pouted a bit, but turned to speak with victoria a bit; and she soon after asked for the bug spray, which accidentally got in chads eyes.

 

fox and mitch returned soon after, carrying a slab of beer each, and setting it down by their feet.

everyone thanked them before distributing the cans, to which deborah and eric shyly declined, and cracked them open; taking a swig.

 

"oh this is the good shit, thank you mama" buggzy praised vanessa, kissing her on top of her head, and she gave him a grin, flicking him on the nose before taking a sip.

 

"hey did you two see rob?" kenny inquired, looking in mitch and fox's direction, and fox gave him a quick nod, gesturing over her shoulder.

"he said he was going to take a wizz" she said, looking back in the direction.

 

just as she said that rob came out of the tree line, walking up to them; looking sheepish for being away for so long.

"hey guys guess what i found by the bathrooms-" he started, but then his body jerked quickly, and he gasped; fingers instinctively reaching for his stomach, where a long knife was buried in, eyes widening as he fell to his knees, gasping.

 

"rob!" kenny cried out, making to run over and assist his friend, but adam yanked him back by the arm, and kenny followed jenny's wide eyes to another figure breaking through the tree line.

tall, broad and burning hot; flames licked at the unknowns body, a mask pulled over it's face, and a long trident held in one hand, and a knife in the other.

 

chad screamed in horror, before taking off in terror; everyone followed his lead, as they all ran in separate directions, completely abandoning their campfire to flee.

jason glanced around at the now empty circle of logs, and still burning fire; eyes traveling in different areas, before settling on one.

but first, he speared the first counselor's body through a branch, watching the blood spurt from his mouth and chest; then he finally left.

 

_and now the hunt begins . . ._


	2. CHAPTER TWO: LIGHTS OUT AND A SICKENING CRACK!

**CHAPTER TWO: LIGHTS OUT, AND A SICKENING CRACK!**

 

chad kensington could barely see anything in front of him, all he knew of currently; were the pounding footsteps made by his shoes, and the strangled gasps that left his lips with every step.

trees and shrubbery blurred past in streaks of green and brown; and yet he continued to run; until he ran into kenny riedell, hunched over as the older man caught his breath.

chad slowed to a stop, eyes roaming the man's body, searching for wounds; there were none in sight.

 

"hey-" kenny wheezed, looking up into chad's face; and that's when the blonde noticed the tear tracks running down kenny's face.

"it wasn't your fault" chad sighed, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot; unsure if he should touch the man.

"but it was" kenny choked, rubbing his eyes with his palm; coughing as his voice broke slightly.

chad had no idea what to do, but the survival class he'd taken in school; told him to get indoors as quickly as possible, his blue eyes scanned their area until he caught sight of a cabin hidden by the bushes.

 

"c'mon kenny, let's get indoors" chad encouraged, lightly tugging on the crying man's sleeve, urging him onwards/

kenny looked up with bloodshot eyes, and slowly began to trudge forward; eyes downcast and he bit his lip.

they reached the cabin, and chad took a glance at their surroundings; making sure the killer was nowhere in sight, before throwing open the cabin door, and getting himself, and kenny inside before he shut and barricaded the door behind them.

 

kenny slipped to the floor, holding his head in his hands; as chad rushed around the room, closing blinds and barricading the second door.

there was a rusty red wrench laying on the floor, and next to it was an unfinished camp bed; the bolts and screws littered around it.

chad grabbed the wrench, before moving over to kenny, sitting down beside him, his hands resting against his knees.

 

silence rested over the room, the dim light flickering above them, as they thought of the others; their friends.

 

minutes passed, and chad sighed; pulling the older man into a protective hug, and at first, the man stiffened in surprise; before relaxing into the embrace, crying softly.

a comfortable feeling washed over them until a loud crash of metal on metal sounded through the air, breaking their shared silence.

both men jumped in fear, holding their breaths as the power was cut out, lights turning off; enveloping them in complete darkness.

a tense moment followed, and then a large shadow came to stand in front of the window closest to them; burning red eyes glaring through the dark, and both men knew that rob's killer could see them, smell their fear.

 

the window was shattered, a rain of glass showered upon them, cutting into their skin.

they began to scoot back, as the killers pitchfork slammed upon the wooden door, causing the door the crack and shudder from the force.

chad trembled as he stood, and kenny shot him a wary glance as he followed.

"listen kenny, you need to run" chad shouted over the sounds of breaking wood, the cracks in the door growing larger, as holes formed.

kenny shot him a wide eyed stare, "no" he refused, shaking his head wildly.

 

the door gave another shudder, and chad looked him in the eyes; determination burning there.

"i've been an asshole since i've gotten here, i almost shot adam setting up the range, was mean to eric and spat onto sheldons car; let me save you" he said, turning to face the door as it collapsed completely, the large wooden chunks flying in every direction.

jason stepped over the mess, eyes burning onto them both, "go!" chad screamed, shoving kenny towards the window before he swung the wrench directly into jasons face.

"get out of here" he shouted to kenny, right before jason picked him up by the neck; as he struggled and choked, eyes relaxing softly when he noticed kenny was gone.

then he went limp, and jason threw his lifeless body into the wall; the sickening crack of his bones snapping, his eyes screwed shut in fear, and the blood pooling around his body.

 

jason paused for a second as he examined his work ("yes, yes, kill for mother" pamela voorhees encouraged), and he gave an unnoticed shrug, knowing that he could definently perform a better kill.

 

and he walked out the broken door, searching for his next target; before moving towards the lake.

 


	3. CHAPTER THREE: BUBBLES RISING, AND RED WATER.

**CHAPTER THREE: BUBBLES RISING, AND RED WATER.**

 

together they ran side by side, man and woman in haste to escape what they'd just witnessed.

the former of the pair began to lag behind slightly, as he wasn't the fittest of them all; as he paused to quickly catch his breath, before promptly catching up with the anxious female.

they ran for a bit longer, passing by the cabins; treading down the gravelly slope with care, before the man pointed to the boathouse; and they both ran inside, barricading the door behind them as the curly haired male sunk down onto his knees to breathe; while the afro-haired woman trod over to the lining of shelves against the wall; picking up the machete that rested upon the shelf.

fox turned the machete over in her hands, before carrying it in her right hand; as she jogged over to another connected room, and called over shelly.

 

he walked over to her slowly, before his eyes dropped to the large plank of wood resting against the floor.

"what do you want me to do with this? build a wall?" he asked her sarcastically, but winced when she shot him a steely glare.

"no idiot, i want you to pick it up, use it as a means of defense in case he shows up" fox said seriously, ignoring the smirk he shot at her, as she watched him pick up the plank; making sure not to grab hold of any loose splinters.

"happy now foxy lady?" he grinned, moving to clap her on the shoulder but he seemed to think about it for a second, before deciding against it ('be a shame if she broke my wrist') he thought, eyeing the woman's muscles with caution; as he missed her slight smirk.

 

fox decided to check out the boat-house, as she hadn't been here yet; there was a lot of shelving, a wooden cupboard; some boats (obviously), and a few sets of drawers.

 

"shelly, go search those draws over there" she commanded, jerking her thumb to a set of white draws in front of her, "and i'll go search those" she was referring to a set of wooden drawers and a blue draw.

"are you sure you want me to search them, i can search somewhere else if you'd like?-" and before he could finish his sentence, the female biker just growled, grabbing hold of his wrist before she shoved him away.

"don't even finish that sentence, pig" she snarled, before roughly pulling open the first wooden draw, surprised to find a stack of walkie-talkies resting inside, she called him over after grabbing one, and clipping it to her belt; before she moved onto the next draw, pulling it open.

there was nothing in this one, just an empty draw; and she left it open, before shuffling over to the blue draw; pulling it open, and finding nothing again.

 

"lady, there are a few maps in here if you want one" shelly called out, and fox thought over it, before deciding to grab one, as she stuffed the bit of paper into a pocket before closing the drawer.

just then, the lights flickered out, and shelly gasped loudly, then slapped his hand over his mouth to silence his screams.

 

fox rolled her eyes, before sliding open a nearby window, as she crawled out of it, beckoning the male to follow; and once he'd crawled out, they made their way over to the shore of the lake, where they could see the dock, and a boat!

she ran over to the boat, and frowned when she noticed a few things wrong; no gas and the propeller was missing.

shelly had come over to stand beside her and groaned when she told him the parts were missing.

fox was trying to think of where their head counselor would keep the spare propellers when a loud scream broke her out of thought; and she jumped, fingers tightening around the machete handle.

 

"what was that?" shelly trembled, his hands shaking along with the wooden plank, eyes darting in every direction in fright.

"i dunno" fox replied, taking a look over her shoulder before another scream sounded right next to her; and she reacted by shoving whatever it was into the lake; turns out she'd just shoved shelly into the lake, and he was laughing up at her.

"you asshole" she seethed, shooting him an icy glare when he extended a hand to her, asking her to pull him out.

"didn't think you'd shove me in, but it was cool" he laughed, giving another mock scream; and fox closed her eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of her nose in stress.

then another scream and a splash of water sounded, and her eyes shot open; ready to smack the man, but he was nowhere in sight.

 

she peered into the dark lake, and just made out a few bubbles rise to the surface; before a tinge of red began colouring the water around her.

 

"oh my god!" she screamed, stumbling back in shock, eyes glazing over, and another scream left her lips as a mangled wrist landed on the dock by her feet.

she swallowed down the bile rising in her throat, ('i did this') she thought to herself, choking on another cry when the firey monster rose from the murky water, pitchfork in hand as he stomped towards her.

fox saw the hatred in his eyes, and soon after her eyes were alight with the same rage; ('he killed shelly!') she raged, before blindly lashing out, managing to clip the devil between his legs, as she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head; momentarily stunned, she ran from the docks, and back through the window into the boathouse.

she landed with a thump on the other side, ducking when the glass shattered above her head, as she ran into a corner; machete raised high.

 

 _thunk!_ the pitchfork came down upon the barricaded door, splintering it slightly;  _crack!_ the door shuddered, even more, a large hole forming in the center;  _boom!_ the door fell away from its hinges, large wooden pieces littering the floor as the killer came toward her, fury in his eyes.

 

fox let out her battle cry, running full speed at the monster, swinging the machete with all her might at his face; but before her blow could hit him, he grabbed her wrist, snapping it behind her back, and she let out an anguished cry, as the machete was torn from her grasp.

the fire beast held her machete, and seemed to ponder her there; before lifting her up by her neck, and before she could cry out; her own weapon was plunged into her stomach, and her neck slashed for good measure.

then he threw her aside like a rag doll, making sure the step on her head on his way out; and made his way to a nearby house.

 

and he slashed some wires, and carefully placed one of his traps in front of it.

 _('good jason, now they won't go calling the police')_ his mothers' voice encouraged, and he smirked a little under the mask; before moving elsewhere.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: STUN TIME, AND IN HOT WATER.

**CHAPTER FOUR: STUN TIME, AND IN HOT WATER.**

 

the door was shut was a soft clunk, and the dark-haired female turned the key in the door; locking it with a click, before allowing herself a few moments of relief.

but she knew it wouldn't last long, a.j mason knew she had to find her fellow counselors, and they could get away using the keys that lay in the bottom of her pocket.

a.j ran over to the window, sliding it open for a quick escape; before going over to a set of drawers, before opening one; stamps, envelopes, a notepad, and then her dark brown eyes found the sleek red pocket knife, buried under all the trash.

pocketing it along with her keys, the female opened another door leading into a lounge room area; and then moved over to a desk tucked away under a window.

 

('this is eric's cabin') she realized, upon seeing the c.b radio he'd been so keen on sharing with them; and a.j quickly fumbled for a dial, and like he'd said to do, she began to speak quickly into the attached microphone. "hello hello? oh god somebody help us!" she panicked, screaming into the mic. "jason is real! please help us! bring a gun, oh god help!" she screamed, and then released the button as she stepped away from the cb radio, hoping someone had heard her distress call.

 

the lights flickered a little, before cutting out completely, and now the only source of light came from the fireplace; bathing the room in a warm orange glow.

a.j walked over to a door, leading into the bathrooms; and she opened the door with a soft creak; the scent of cleaning chemicals filled her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose, and went over to one of the cabinets inside, opening one and finding a can of med-spray sitting on the bottom shelf.

a.j bit her lip, before pocketing it in her full pockets, and then she scanned the rest of the room and finding nothing else worth taking; she backed out and softly shut the door behind her, and bumped into the back of eric lachappa.

 

the gothic girl almost yelled out in surprise, but managed to catch her tongue when she realized who it was; eric, on the other hand, screamed as loudly as he could, startled by her presence.

she quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, and he cried out; before finally noticing her there.

they waited a few tense minutes in silence before she removed her hand; scowling at him.

 

"what was that?" she hissed angrily, eyes narrowed as she nervously peered through the windows; hoping jason hadn't heard that.

"you scared me!" he whimpered, stammering slightly.

before a.j could bite out an insult, she noticed the heavy looking red gas can laying by eric's feet.

"what's that?" she asked, only a small amount of venom in her tone and eric sighed; "w-well the cars have been sabotaged" he stammered, and quickly shushed her before she could yell out.

"what do you mean  _sabotaged_?" she exclaimed, eyes wide; and eric muttered something inaudible, before answering; "when i went down to the cars, i met with deborah and victoria and we discovered that the cars had the batteries taken out, the fuel drained out, and the keys are god knows where-" and a.j suddenly remembered the keys sitting in her pocket.

 

"i have my keys right here! and you've got gas" a.j exclaimed, eyes shining slightly; "if we can find a battery, we can go get help!" she enthused, and eric nodded along with her; mentioning that deborah and victoria were currently searching for the battery and keys.

"oh right!" the pudgy boy remembered, snatching a black walkie-talkie off his belt, bringing it up to his mouth; "i've found a.j and she has her keys on her" he spoke into it, before a low crackle sounded, and the soft-spoken deborah could be heard; "thank goodness you're ok, and victoria's found a battery, where are you two right now?" she asked, relief evident in her tone.

"a.j and i are in the house closest to the car park, where you at?" he asked, and after a few seconds of silence the radio crackled again, this time it was victoria speaking; "we're just passing by the archery range, we're coming to you guys now, stay there" victoria commanded, and eric muttered a quick good luck to the girls, before reattaching his walkie to his belt.

 

"have you seen anyone else besides deb and vic?" a.j asked, flopping onto one of the worn couches, eric following suit before answering her; "i caught sight of jenny and vanessa near the barn a while ago, haven't seen them since" he nervously swallowed, worry shining in watery blue eyes.

 

a.j stood suddenly, making eric jump; "we should find a weapon" she decided, before grabbing a flare gun from a desk, and eric looked around; before moving to grab a steel pipe laying uselessly on the ground next to the bathrooms, a.j nodded; and they awaited the arrival of their catty girl and bookworm.

moments later the window was shattered, and deborah got up off the ground, and victoria quickly climbed through; both girls were covered in blood, and were sweating profusely, and both had tears running down their cheeks.

"what happened?" a.j exclaimed, quickly pulling out her med-spray, and using on deborah, who had more wounds than victoria.

the white-blonde haired woman gave a shuddering gasp, wiping her smudged mascara and she sniffed; "we were on our way here, and we found chad-" then victoria broke out into loud sobbing, unable to continue, so a teary-eyed deborah continued for her, sniffing; "there was blood everywhere, his bones were poking out of his skin", she cried.

both eric and a.j looked horrified at the news, chad was _dead_ , sure chad was a complete asshole, but he didn't deserve  _that._

 

"a-anyways, i have the battery" victoria sniffed, dropping the heavy metal box onto the floor with a thunk, right by the gas can, and a.j placed her keys on top of the battery.

"we have all the parts" eric chewed his lip nervously, before continuing; "but we need to repair the car-" and then a loud _crack!_ echoed around the small room, and everyone flinched.

 

"he's here!" deborah cried, fleeing into one of the rooms in the cabin; and returning with a dusty shotgun; seeing their wide-eyed stares, she shrugged; "adam said one would be here" she sniffed, and victoria grabbed a baseball bat (likely buggzy's), and they listened to the sound of the door being broken down.

 

the door was shattered completely, and victoria swung the bat; catching the masked killer in the chin.

"take that!" she yelled, and the foursome ran into another room, eric locking the door leading into the living room.

jason's pitchfork landed against the wood, and a hole appeared; another crack sounded, and another, then this door too collapsed.

 

deborah pulled the trigger, and the bullet struck jason in his right shoulder, he was stunned once again.

"i know you can die jason!" she screamed, tossing the empty gun on the ground; and the group ran into the next room, once again locking the door after them.

the door was smashed in, and a.j pulled the trigger; the flare striking jason in the eye, and they ran into the final room, shutting and locking it behind them.

jason broke down the door, a malicious gleam in his fiery red eyes, as he swung the pitchfork, clipping a.j in her arm; and she cried out in pain, eric swung his pipe, and missed, victoria swung and struck jasons face, stunning him; and the hockey mask clattered to the floor, and victoria quickly picked it up; and fear enveloped her and she fled the house.

 

jason could barely see a thing, he blindly lashed out; and managed to slash the chubby one's cheek.

eric too fled, and now it was only deborah and a.j, but deborah fell to her fear, and she hid in a cupboard; holding her breath.

 

jason turned to the frozen a.j, and she snapped out of her fear and ran across the room; but jason had caught up to her, and flaming hot hands wrapped around her throat, in a blind panic the goth grabbed the red pocket knife she'd found; and jammed it into the hockey mask killers throat, and she was dropped to the floor, grasping her neck as she gasped for air.

jason caught up to her again, just as she had opened a window; and before she could jump through, his hands came onto her neck again, and she thrashed about wildly in fear; he then carried her over to the stove, and her dark eyes widened when the pot of boiling water was a centimetre from her face; then he plunged her face in, ignoring her agonized screams.

 

deborah held her hands over her mouth, trying to cover the sounds of her crying; but a loud sob left her lips, and she watched the killer still by the stove, and she knew he'd heard her.

 

the pitchfork-wielding murderer threw a.j's body to the floor and stomped over to the bookworm, and she cried out as the pitchfork was stabbed into her stomach through the cupboard door, and red blood trickled out the bottom; staining the light wood below.

 

the killer remembered the other brats, and 'jumped' to another location, leaving a dead counselor; and an almost dead, severely disfigured counselor behind . . .

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(not the best chapter, but i kept re-writing this to try get it how i wanted this to go, more deaths soon muahahaha-)

 

 

 

 


End file.
